Hilo:Manazashi/@comment-20092253-20151229025211/@comment-20865089-20171011073028
Nada de Azuki -______- y después los de DMM no quieren que los jugadores se frustren y abandonen el juego, no pienso intentar en la próxima campaña, tengo demasiado mal sabor de boca ò_ó Terminó Katsugeki (bueno terminó hace días) / pasó lo que me temía que iba a pasar (porque con ToZ fue así) el primer capítulo se ve muy bueno pero ya el resto de caps son por decirlo "normales", igual que con Hanamaru hubo unos buenos y otros que no tanto, fue un poco cansón ver solo a las mismas espadas a lo largo de los 13 caps(sin contar el equipo de utsushi-san que solo salió en algunos), hubo que esperar 5 caps para ver a Tsuru y para peores aguantar los "cambios de personalidad" que les hicieron, tampoco digo que los de Hanamaru fueran exactamente iguales a los del juego pero lo digo sobretodo por Hori/Izumi, Yagen al principio parecía Kara-chan disfrazado, quisieron hacerlo del tipo "nareau tsumori wa nai", a Izumi lo hicieron como muy "serio" (que pasó con el "masaka, ore ni mitoreteru" >.<), Manba igual que Izumi demasiado serio (ni una sola interacción con su hermano Horikawa), Mut-chan muy "sentimental" (él es más seguro de sí mismo) pero Hori-chan fue "la gota que derramó el vaso", nada que ver con el del juego, yo al igual que otros hasta le cogí un poco de aversión, sí me dolió verlo llorar en la escena de la muerte de Hijikata pero siempre voy a tener que acostumbrarme de nuevo a su personalidad en el juego y para eso lo estoy entrenando en su versión kiwame, creo que Tsuru/Tonbo fueron los que más o menos se me parecieron a los del juego, al menos yo no podría decir que fue mejor que Hanamaru, ok sí, fue mejor en otros aspectos como la animación obviamente -.-, las escenas de batalla, las invocaciones de las espadas con los pétalos y el halo en el cielo(al estilo Evangelion) sii sii ya sé que es una necedad comparar una con la otra pero es que lo que una tuvo a la otra le faltó, por ejemplo en Katsugeki me gustó lo de los Konnosukes (uno tenía la voz de Sasuke :^) la voz de Kon-chan al principio no fue lo que me esperaba (no me sonaba su seiyuu) pero le cogí el gusto y el/la Saniwa de Katsugeki me pareció un buen personaje pero no tuvo mucho tiempo en pantalla, me gusta más la ciudadela de Hanamaru, era como más "cálida" (la de Katsugeki es como muy "apagada"), Hanamaru tuvo más personajes y un poquito más de fanservice, Hikari Tatsu Ame (Souma-san...) no es mala pero como que no tenía "fuerza", no para ser un opening, Hyakka Ryouran(yume wo mite bokura wa naita...) el Kalafina x Ufotable (ya lo presentía) me gusta pero, para ser Kajiura me parece que la letra es un poco normalita (gana también Hanamaru en materia de música), y para rematar Katsugeki termina con lo mismo de Hanamaru, una espada del Shinsengumi cambiando la historia (Yamatonokami en Hana/Horikawa en Katsu) mejor hubiera sido en la época de Nobunaga(me hubiera gustado ver a Hasebe/Souza/Fudou), yo la verdad ya estoy un poco hastiada del tema Shinsengumi, cuantos animes/películas/juegos/mangas etc sean hecho de eso(y para peores las primeras uchigatanas kiwame son esas ー_ー) para terminar (porque creo que me extendí un poco), no sirve que la animación sea una maravilla si la historia no la compensa y creo que eso es en lo que falló Ufotable, que la historia fue "liviana" como en ToZ (por más gore que quisieron meterle y por más seria que intentaron hacerla parecer) no tengo expectativa con la película, no si va a tener al mismo escritor, los mismos personajes y el mismo tema Bakumatsu, calificación del 1 al 5, yo le doy un 3 Kara no Kyoukai sigue siendo el único trabajo de Ufotable que me ha gustado. Terminó Vatican Kiseki Chousakan, que buena Mysterium de Screen Mode(kiseki no nai jinsei iranai) y la animación del Op también, Junichi Suwabe (Roberto u///u) Hiraga se me parece a Yoon Bum, leí la reseña y me interesó verla pero no pensé que fuera a haber una potencial pareja yaoi, la disfruté (a pesar de que a muchos tal vez no les gustara por el bendito tema de religión) espero que tenga segunda temporada Jigoku Shoujo Yoi no Togi (iranai iranai, mou iranai) creí era Nana Kitade la que cantaba el Op (como ya había cantado Tsukihana) Jigoku Shoujo para mí fue la primera temporada y nada más, la 2da más o menos pero la 3ra si fue mala mala pero RE-mala (Ichinuke de Mamiko Noto fue de lo poco bueno que tuvo), para qué poner 6 caps originales y 6 de relleno, mejor los hubieran hecho como ovas (sigo esperando a Masaya Matsukaze en Touken) Vi los cortos de Netsuzou Trap (un yuri para variar -.-) buen opening Blue Bud Blue y los cortos de Ikemen Sengoku (kawaii los personajes chibi) Sasuke-kun ♥.♥ bueno todos eran eso- ikemens. Hitorijime My Hero / hace tiempo que no veía un anime BL (lo más parecido a eso que ví por última vez creo que fue YOI) creí que el seiyuu de Setagawa era Sakurai pero no, era el de Kashuu O_O (me sonó parecido) Made in Abyss / que bonito canta la seiyuu de Reg en el Op (ima kotae ga mitsukaru nara zenbu nakushitemo ii) los escenarios eran tan bonitos, también me gustó y espero su segunda temporada. En fin, la temporada no estuvo del todo mala pero bahhh no me dieron ganas de ver anime esta temp, estoy un poco cansada y creo que es porque he estado viendo sin descansar como año y medio Yo también estuve viendo animes viejos (bueno no tan viejos) Blood-C / CLAMP...... Clamp para mí perdió un poco la gracia cuando se inventaron Holic y Tsubasa, no importa que hubieran metido a los personajes de sus otros mangas un uno solo pero no inventarse eso de que existen un montón de mundos (qué fue eso de meter a Watanuki en forma de perro en esta), exageradamente GOREtesca (para eso si tienen creatividad ¬¬), no se compara ni con Blood+ ni con Blood - The Last Vampire, el final fue una mi**da, por favor podrían haberse inventado algo mejor y la película tampoco es que haya resuelto mucho(curiosamente no fue tan goretesca como el anime), el diseño de los personajes...... el Fumito de mie**a es una copia de Yuuto Kigai de X, el Tokizane ese es Touya de CCS, el diseño de Saya aunque es muy bonito es muy parecido al de Himawari de Holic, eso sí, QUE BUEN OPENING Spiral de Dustz, la canción de Nana Mizuki también es buena Hablando de finales malos / Sekai suru Kado (otra que vi) corrió su misma suerte, igual, la mató el final, yo pensé que iba a tener más que ver con zaShunina y la humanidad y no que lo iban a convertir en un "triángulo amoroso", todo fue como muy "forzado", no veo la gracia de haber convertido a Nina en el "villano" al final, para los que nos gusta este personaje fue un trago amargo ー_ー lo bueno / el opening Tabiuta de M-A-O, que buen op (tadashii mono wa naani....) y el hermoso diseño de personajes que hizo Arisaka Ako *-* Kimi no Na wa. / había visto 5 Centímetros por Segundo hace tiempo(que preciosidad de canción One more time, one more chance) y por eso me interesó (además de la bola que le daban), no estuvo mal, muy buenos los temas de Radwinps (mou sukoshi dake de ii, ato sukoshi dake de ii) De las de Octubre (de momento) solo estoy viendo la 2da parte de Ballroom e Youkoso y estoy por empezar a ver la de Osomatsu. Voy a ver la de Digimon Tri (yo de Digimon solo vi hasta Frontier) las ovas de Kubikiri Cycle (me gusta Märchen de Kalafina que es el Ending y de ahí el interés) y la de Rewrite (vi Kanon hace tiempo y también por eso me interesó) espero que valgan la pena ¬_¬ De las pelis que espero / la de YOI, era lo mejor darle cierre así que con una 2da temporada (la verdad es que no veo que se hubieran podido inventar), la espero pero no con tanta ansía como las de Free! *p* (Timeless Medley, Take Your Marks) espero que ese mensaje de i'll be back sea una 3ra temporada (sería más que bievenida *O*), Hanamaru también va a tener peli pero es de recapitulación. Al fin van a poner el evento de Sengo (con OTRO toudan nuevo) no sirvió mucho que haya aumentado el espacio, bueno sí T_T para no desmantelar, pero esos puntos de dmm son engañosos, yo usé 100pts para conseguir más espacio y resulta que de 100 pasaron a 500pts, osea solo pude aumentarlo a 10, el resto lo tuve que gastar en espacio para tropas, ofudas etc. Nada de nada con Mouri, por ahora me voy a tener que conformar con mandar a Nagasone-niichan a kiwame, el siguiente será Yasu y por último Kane-san(todo gracias a Katsugeki -_-)